


Prinxiety

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, OOC, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: Prinxiety





	1. Chapter 1

Anxiety's P.O.V  
I hated this. I hated the feeling I being alone. I knew that physically I wasn't alone. I had Thomas, Patton, Logan, and Roman, but only Patton got along with me. The rest of them hate me. Especially Roman. He's not once got along with me. Even though the videos show us "getting along," those are just scripted. After the videos, he always tells me what I did wrong. Logan tries to stop him, but even he soon gives up. He'll then get Patton to stop the fight. Half the time I do fight back, but other times I just stand there and take it. More recently I've just been taking it because everything he says is true. I'm just a useless part of Thomas. A part of him that just wants to destroy him. I'm just a mistake that's stayed around so long that I can't leave. Everything Roman says is true. I am just worthless, but I can't kill my self. Since I am apart of Thomas, I can't die till he does. Even if he takes medicine for me to go away, I won't because I'm more than just anxiety. Instead I cut. The past few months it's gotten worse. I'll slice my vein and just watch it bleed out till I get tired of starring at it. That's when I heal it with a snap of my fingers. For some reason, however, I still have the scar. I guess because I want a reminder of how useless I am. I can stop these feelings anymore. I'm stuck in an endless tunnel of bad things, and no matter how hard I run to the light I'll never make it. There are too many obstacles and I'm too weighed down by my own insecurities to continue. I'm just stuck in a huge hole in the ground full of darkness and pain. I wish someone would care about me. Patton doesn't count because he forces himself to be nice to me. I just want someone who generally cares about me!


	2. Chapter 2

Anxiety's P.O.V  
I was sitting in my room. I was just listening to music when someone busted into my room. I looked over to see Princey red faced, Logan annoyed, and Patton scared. Before Princey could storm at me, Patton placed his hand in front of him. Patton began to walk towards me. I was very afraid. When he go to me, he sat next to me. "Anx you ok?" he asked. For once I was actually fine. I knew Thomas had a video planned today, but I had done my script yesterday. "Um...yeah. Why?" That's when Patton paled, Logan looked confused, and Princey looked scared. I immediately ran to the control room. I heard the others running after me, but my adrenaline was pumping so I beat them their. When I got there, I saw that Thomas was having a panic attack. The weird thing was that I wasn't having a panic attack. "So his anxiety isn't causing this? Then what is?" I immediately sat down and started coaching Thomas out of it. After 5 minutes, he was calmed down. I turned around to see the others staring at me. When Logan was about to speak, Princey interrupted. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM ANXIETY?!" I stood their confused, angry, and a little sad. "That wasn't my fault Princey!" Before anyone could say another word, I went to go check on Thomas. When I got to him, he was laying down. "What medicine did you take?" I asked. "I took my anti depressants then took some cold medicine," he said sitting up. "Why?'' I sat down next to him. "Because when you were having an attack I didn't, which usually doesn't happen. That only happens when medicine causes it, and that's because it's not me making you so anxious." He nodded slowly. "So are you ok?" Thomas smiled a little. "Yeah. It just spooked me a bit." I smiled back at him. "Just remember to research the medicines you are about to take before taking them." He laughed and I went back to the mindscape. As soon as I got there, Princey slammed me against the wall. "Prince don't..." Whatever Logan was going to say was left unsaid as Princey began to scream at me. "YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU WEREN'T HERE THEN THOMAS WOULDN'T HAVE PANIC ATTACKS YOU DICK! NOBODY HERE WANTS YOU ANYWAY! IF WE COULD WE COULD GET RID OF YOU! YOU'RE USELESS, STUPID, A NUISANCE, A WASTE OF SPACE, A UTTER PIECE OF SHIT, A NOTHING, A PEST, A DISEASE, JUST KILL YOURSELF, NO ONE LOVES YOU!" He punctuated everything with shoving me against the wall. When he was finished, I fell to the ground.  I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt two arms help me up. I looked over to see Patton's concerned face. I shook my head and proceeded to my room. When I got there, I locked the door and grabbed my blade. I heard yelling in the back ground, but it was faint compared to the ringing in my ears. I started right on the vein. I cut 10 times, each one deeper than the last. I finally began to fade in and out of consciousness. When I blacked out, I heard my door knob jiggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Anxiety's P.O.V  
I woke up in a room that wasn't mine. I looked around to see posters of kittens and poorly drawn pictures of all of us. I immediately knew I was in Patton's. I slowly sat up. I looked at my arms and saw them wrapped in blood soaked bandages. I chuckled lowly. I unwrapped the bandages to see the cuts scabbed over and slightly infected. I snapped my fingers and the scabs were gone. In their place were red scars. I got up and threw away the bandages. I walked down the stairs to get something to drink. I didn't know how long I was out till I looked at the calendar. I gasped a little. I had been out for a week. I suddenly paled. I missed the sander sides video. I slammed my palm onto my forehead and muttered a "stupid" to myself. I got my water and chugged it. I was about to go apologize to Thomas when Roman entered the kitchen. He didn't notice me at first so I slowly inched out of the kitchen, but my luck ran out and I hit his Disney plate onto the floor, cracking it. I paled. I was dead. I started to shake. I knew he was going to kill me. "Virgil what the fuck are you doing?" He asked coldly. "N-nothing! Um-um I-I a-accidentally h-h-hit y-y-your Disney pl-plate." I said picking up the cracked plate. I closed my eyes preparing myself for hits and harsh words, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see him looking at the plate. "Ok, whatever," he said walking away. What!? I literally damaged one of his Disney things. Patton once scratches his Disney movie and he literally made Patton cried because he was yelling at him. He didn't even apologize until a week after. Why was he not yelling at me? No offense to him, but he's too lazy to actually have a strategic plan to get revenge. I started to follow him. He didn't even go into my room or anything! He just casually strolled into his room with a large happy grin. I needed Patton, and quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Anxiety's P.O.V   
I ran to Logan's room to find Patton. When I entered, I saw Logan comforting Patton. As soon as Patton turned around, he ran up to me. "VIRG!" He yelled crying. He wrapped my in a bone crushing hug, which I returned. He pulled away with a stern look on his face. "Virgil what were you thinking!? You scared me half to death!? Next time you feel like doing that to yourself, come talk to me. I don't want to lose my dark strange son." I didn't have the heart to tell him that I can't die. I looked over to Logan giving him a look asking if he was going to explain that to Patton, and he mouthed back the answer "Later," in which I nodded. Patton then pulled me back into a hug. When he pulled away, I began to ask him something. "Um Patton can I talk to you about something?" Patton looked over to Logan about to say goodbye to him, before I spoke up. "Logan you might want to hear this too." Patton looked at me before leading me to Logan's bed. I sat down inbetween them. "Have you guys noticed Roman acting...strange?" "Now that you mention it," Logan started," he has been acting out of character. In the week you were unconsicous he didn't sing or anything. I haven't heard him sing in months." My jaw dropped. Roman can't go a day  without singing at least two songs. "He also hasn't been very creative lately. The last video idea he had was a video of watching paint dry." Patton said. "Is it possible that Roman could be sick?!" Patton asked. "No," Logan began to answer,"If he were sick he would have shown some phsyical signs like sneezing, coughing, fever, etc. He isn't acting like himself which doesn't mean he is sick. He is acting completely out of character.It's as if he isn't really Roman." I then connected the dots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO! AN UPDATE! DONT EXPECT ANOTHER FOR A WHILE!

Anxiety's P.O.V   
I ran down to Romans room. As soon as I got there, I noticed the door was unlocked. Roman never left his door unlocked. He was afraid of monsters or someone trying to kidnap him in his sleep. I slowly turned the handle. I pushed open the door to a dark room. I snapped my fingers and a flashlight appeared in my hand. I shined the little on the room and gasped. The once red and white room was now stained black. The curtains and posters were shredded and scattered around the room. His swords were sprawled around the room bent and rusted. "What the fu..." my sentence was interrupted by a crash. I turned around to see the door shut and someone locking it. I could only see the silhouette of the person. I shined my light on them, but the ran. Soon, my light began to flicker. "Oh no.." As that thought passed, the light died. I tried to summon another light, but my powers seemed useless. I then did the next best thing, I screamed for Patton. "PATTON! PATTON! HELP ME! PATTON!" Soon I heard running coming towards the door. I rushed over to the door when I felt two arms reach for me. Before they could grab me, the door flew open and I launched myself out of the room. I landed on someone with an oomph. I looked down to see Logan. I got off of him and looked at Roman's door. "Virgil are you alright?" I looked over to Patton. "I'm alright," I glanced back to Roman's door," but Roman isn't." "What do you mean?" Patton asked worriedly. "I mean that wherever Roman is, he isn't ok." "Wait. 'Wherever Roman is?'" Logan asked. I nodded. "Well where is he?" Patton asked frantically. "I don't know, but whoever is in there," I pointed to Roman's room,"isn't Roman." Patton paled and Logan's jaw dropped. I put a magical lock on the door. "We have to find Roman."


	6. Chapter 6

Roman's P.O.V   
I didn't know where I was or what day it was. All I knew was that I was in a very dark place, I was tied up, and I didn't have my powers. From that, I could guess I'm not in the mind or I'm in someone else's mind palace. See when a side creates their own mind palace, they can control everything; including other sides. I didn't know what side would do this. Thomas had many sides that even he doesn't know about. Even some I don't know about. I could already tell that this side wasn't any of the main ones, or missy and pranks (the children), or deceit. Deceit would have made his presence known, even by impersonating another side, but I haven't seen anyone. I've tried escaping, but I've been chained to a wall. I've tried everything to escape, but every attempt is futile. "FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I screamed out of anger. I've been here so long. I miss everyone. Heck I even miss Logan! I miss Virgil the most. The day I was taken was the day I was going to confess my feelings to him. Now I'll probably never get to do that. "You're right... you'll never be able to do that..." My head shot up. "Who are you!? Unhand me!" "I don't think I will... you should be able to escape... no one is holding you back..." "I'm chained! I can't escape you fool!" "The Caine aren't real... I didn't put them there... you did...""What are you talking about!?" "You're afraid... afraid of rejection... afraid that Virgil won't love you back... am I wrong?" I stayed silent. "The only thing holding you back is yourself... but your fear is too strong... you'll never escape... and if you do... what will happen if  Virgil doesn't love you back..." "SHUT UP!" "I mean... you didn't even treat him right at first... how could he ever love you after what you did to him... and what if he loves someone else..." "someone else?" "Yes... I mean... what if he likes Patton... Patton has always been nice to him and loves him... or even Logan... Logan also treated him better than you did..." A tear slipped out of my eye. "Face the facts... he probably doesn't love you.." The room then enveloped into sobs. "Are you alright!?" I asked worriedly. "H-HE DOESN'T L-LOVE ME!... I'M A PART O-OF HIM! HE SH-SH-SHOULD LOVE ME TOO! I MEAN HE LOVES VIRGIL! IM LIKE VIRGIL! HE SHOULD LOVE ME TOO!" The sobbing continued. "Come here," I said softly. "Come here and let's talk." The sobbing quieted for a bit before I heard it in front of me. I heard a snap and some dim lights came on. I looked around and noticed I was in a room. The room was a dark blue that was one shade away from being black. I was chained up to a wall right under a window that showed the starry night sky. There were some anime and band posters scattering the walls. Along with some broadway things and some photos of all of us. I looked at the side and gasped. Whoever it was didn't look like us. They had dark blue hair with dark purple tips. They had two lip piercings, a nose ring, and an eyebrow piercing .Their hair was the same height as ours but curly. They were wearing a plain dark red tshirt with some ripped black skinny jeans adorned with some dark blue converses with writing on the white part. They also had thick circular glasses. Their eyes were also different. They had dark green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. Their face contorted into anger before softening again. "I'm Borderline Personality Disorder."


	7. Chapter 7

Roman's P.O.V   
"Borderline personality disorder?" They nodded. "But Thomas doesn't have that!" I yelled. "I'm forming..." "What?" "Thomas is slowly...getting me. Due to... all of his stress... and anxiety.... and depression... he can't handle it... he hides me... like he hides depression..." "Thomas has depression!?" Man was I confused. "Yes... but depression is also forming... so we aren't allowed to enter the... big mind palace... so depression and I... created our own..." "Then how did you get me?" "Deceit... helped me... he raised depression and I... he's like our dad... and he would do anything for his children..." "Wait I'm confused." "Doesn't...take much." "HEY!" I heard them let out a laugh. I smiled. I'm glad they stopped crying. They then sat in front of me. "What are you... confused about?" "Well for starters how did you get me and why?" "How... I told deceit... to drug your... tea... why... so I could get... anxiety here." "That just sparks more questions." "Ask away...we have nothing... but time." "Why do you want anxiety?" "I want him... to meet us... for him... to join us... he belongs with us... not you guys..." "Ok. Why doesn't he belong with us?" "Because he... isn't what you... think he is... he's the reason we're here..." "Really?" They nodded. I was starting to rethink about Virgil. "Don't think that... he might have changed..." "He has. What was he like before?" "I don't... think I...should tell... you... he needs... to tell you... himself." "Fair enough. Now how can I get out of these chains?" "Let go... of you're fear...and you'll be free..." I started to let go of my worries and I felt the chains loosen. I quickly got out. I then stood up and hovered over them. I grabbed them by their collar and lifted them up. I noticed they were shorter than me. They started to claw at my hand trying to escape. "Give me back my powers." "I didn't...take them!" I could tell they were getting angry. "GIVE THEM BACK YOU HAG!" "IM...NOT A...HAG!" I watched their face. Their eyes turned red and so did their skin. Suddenly the light started flickering and the room started quaking. They started to violent shake in my hand and started to get hotter. I started to feel my skin burn and I let go. I held my burning hand as I watched them. "YOU'RE ALL THE SAME... I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU... YOU'RE JUST LIKE VIRGIL... YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU DID ROMAN..." Suddenly, chains appeared from the wall. I was engulfed in them and flung to the wall. I watched them walk towards me. "Let me go Borderline!" "ITS BLAKE... YOU CUNT!" They then slapped me. With that slap though, their face changed. They returned to their pale color and green eyes. "Oh no..." They fell to the ground and the chains holding me fell. I was torn between helping them and running. A hero would help so that's what I did. I sat down by them and wrapped an arm around them. They leaned to me and sobbed. "I-I'm s-so...sorry..." I shushed them. "It's ok. I acted irrational. Im sorry." "Can we... go back to... asking questions..." Blake asked. "Sure. What do you do?" "Well...I am the reason... Thomas has... Unstable relationships... unstable sense of self...and unstable emotions... and why he... is thinking about...self harm..." "Wait, Thomas thinks about self harming?" "Yeah... but he doesn't..." "Why didn't I know that?" I asked more to myself. "Because... his dark thoughts... come here... because... we cause them..." "Oh." "Anything...else..." "Yes quite a lot." "Go... on..." "Well why don't I have my powers?" "Because... this is... a no powers... zone because... we aren't in Thomas's... core mind..." "I guess that makes sense. Well when can I leave?" That made Blake jump up and look around frantically. "YOU CAN'T GO... not until Virgil... gets here!.. He has to... be here!... we... need him!..." I got wrapped him into another hug. "Ok. Ok. I won't go." He calmed down. "Where's depression?" "Would you... like too meet... him?..." I nodded. He got up and went over to a door. He knocked twice and sat down back in front of me. Soon, I heard hurried footsteps. The door then bursted open. "iS He heRe!?" The person had hair like Blake's but looked more like Thomas. He looked over at me and frowned. "You'Re NoT vIRgiL. i'M gOINg BAck tO mY RooM." "NO...wait...come meet...Roman..." Depression walked over to Blake and sat down. "Why does depression look like Thomas but you don't." "BEcausE i'M MOrE fORmeD THaN bLakE Is. aNd THe NamE'S dERek." "So what happens when you're formed." "We enter... the mind palace... as children... until we form... more powerful..." "But missy and pranks have been with Thomas forever. Why aren't they adults. "BEcAusE theY ArEn't PaRts Of His PerSONaliTY. thEY ARe THe eFFectS oF His PerSOnaliTY. buT sINCe TheY aRe a hUgE ParT OF hIM, TheY ArE here. HoWEvER, thEY arEn'T ActUaL PerSonAlItY traitS." I nodded. Derek whispered in Blake's ear and he blushed. "Hush... Derek..." "YoU Were THINKING It LoudLY." "What was he thinking?" I asked. "And how come I couldn't hear his thoughts?" "YOu cAnT HEar HIS tHOUghtS bEcAUsE THiS iSn'T yOUr MinD pALAce, And HE Was ThiNkInG aBouT HoW HE cAN'T WaiT FoR VirGil TO GET here." "I...really want... to meet him..." We continued talking for hours. I learned Derek and Blake want to meet all the sides. Blake isn't so bad. Derek hates goats. And finally the reason they want to meet Virgil is to tell him that are others like him. We were still talking when the door busted open.


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil's P.O.V  
We had spent hours trying to figure out where Roman was and who as in the room. "Well speaking since we are all here," Logan began," it couldn't be any of us. Could this be one of Pranks pranks?" Just then said side had walked in. "I heard what you said and no, it wasn't me. But you're forgetting about the "dark sides."' Pranks said going to the fridge (since we were in the kitchen.) "I didn't know they could get into the mind palace." Patton said. "They can of Thomas listening to the side or if they are fully formed." Pranks said sitting down eating left over pizza. "Well what side is Thomas listening too?" Patton. "Right now, Missy. He's doing something for Instagram and since Roman isn't here, she stepped in to help." Pranks explained. "What about deceit?" Gay walked in to ask. "What about deceit, Garrett?" Patton asked. "He's fully formed. He can enter the mind palace whenever he pleases. Gosh you guys always look past the most obvious answer." Garrett said flamboyantly walking away. Pranks then pulled out a button and pressed it, followed by a loud scream. Soon Garrett came running back in clutching his rainbow sparkly crop top ,he was once wearing, covered in something black. "We are having a talk sister!" Garrett said pulling pranks away while he laughed. "Back to the situation at hand," Logan said grabbing our attention once again. "It could be deceit. I mean he is acting like the opposite of Roman." I stood up abruptly. "Virgil?" Patton asked scared. "If deceit is here and not speaking to Thomas, then he's planning something. And whatever it is, it can't be good." "How so?" Logan asked. "Well I..." I didn't want to explain how I knew. I didn't want them to know about what I've done before forming. "I just have a feeling." I said looking away. "FALSEHOOD!" Logan screamed pointing a finger at me. I jumped at the sound and Patton fell out of his chair. "What aren't you telling us Virgil?" Patton said Stan ding back up. "Look," I said defensively," just forget it and let's worry about Roman first." They nodded at my statement. "I think I know where he is." I started up to the room that led to the dark side mind palace. "Has that door always been here?" Patton asked. I only nodded as I tried opening the door. "You can get in~" we all turned around at the voice to see deceit. "What do you want snake boy?" I asked annoyed. "I actually want something~ I've not fulfilled my end of the bargain~" "What are you talking about?" Patton asked. "Everything Patton~Now stay there so I can't open the door~" We moves out of his way as he opened the door for us.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman's P.O.V  
I watched as Virgil, Patton, Logan, and Deceit come through the door. "Hey guys!" I said waving at them. "Come meet Blake and Derek!" I watched Virgils eyes morph from confusion to anger. "It was you." He said glaring at Blake and Derek. "Well hey there guys!" Patton said joining Roman. Deceit joined Blake and Derek. Logan stayed by Virgil as I saw his anger grow. "Virgil?" I said concerned. Blake looked down ashamed and Derek just glared at the floor in front of him. "I knew... this would...happen..." Blake said upset. "iT'S NOt yOUr FAulT bLAkE. iT's HiS!" Derek said angrily at Virgil. "HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" Virgil yelled. Derek stood up as Blake hugged Deceit, trying to hold back tears. "yOu'RE ThE onE WhO aBANdoNeD uS! YoU NeVeR evEN cAME tO sAy hI!" "YOURE THE ONE WHO FUCKING-" "SHUT...UP!" Blake screamed cupping his ears. "SHUT...UP...SHUT...UP... ITS NOT... OUR FAULT... VIRGIL...AND YOU...KNOW IT!" As Blake finished I saw Virgils anger leave his face. "Wait what am I missing?" Patton said confused. "Before...I was formed ...Derek and Virgil had ...a thing...They made ...Thomas's life miserable together...but anxiety...made sure ...to make Thomas ...regret living...Derek didn't really ...want Thomas to ...die ...but Virgil ...did...Then one day...Virgil left here...to go to ...the control room ...and make Thomas ...commit suicide...He was ...almost successful ...until Deceit ...caught him...Deceit...brought him back ...here and hide him ...from us...Deceit...made sure ...Virgil ...couldn't escape...Then ...one day ...he was fully ...formed ...and was sent ...to the ...big mind palace...Everyone here ...was worried ...that Virgil would... try to kill ...Thomas again...or kill... you guys...Derek thought... that maybe ...Virgil would still ...come and see us...but ...he never did...When I came...Deceit became ...like a father ...and made sure... I didn't turn out... like Virgil...Derek did...the same...I wanted ...to meet Virgil ...my entire... existence... I wanted ...to meet him ...and talk to him...And now ...I finally ...get to ...meet you ...and I see ...you haven't... changed...You're still...the heartless ...beast you once ...were...How dare ...you blame Derek ...for your ...wrong doings...They ...were right ...about you...And now... you guys know ...the real ...Virgil..." I looked at Virgil horrified and back at Blake. Blake looked upset saying that and Virgil looked ashamed. "Is this why you didn't want to tall me?" He nodded. "Virgil," Patton said with tears in his eyes," this isn't true? Right?" "Oh it's not true all right!~" Deceit yelled. "You didn't destroy Derek's heart!~ You're not a heartless beast!~ Blake hasn't idolized you for years, think that maybe you are a heartless monster!~ You aren't worse than me!~" With that, Deceit wrapped Derek and Blake in a protective hug. That's when I looked at Blake. "Blake, like you said to me early, Virgil changed. You told me not to rethink my image of him and neither should you. He's changed. He's not the guy you knew. And I understand why you would change how you think of him when he got here, but please Blake. You've only one side of the story your whole life. Listen to his side. And even if his side is more sinister, I can swear to you that he has changed. Princes honor. "Roman...can I talk...to both you...and Virgil..." Deceit and Derek looked at Blake worriedly. "Of course. Virgil?" Virgil gave a slight nod. Blake then grabbed my hand and Virgil's. She looked at deceit and that's when I noticed he was smiling sinisterly. "Blake?" "Im ...sorry" Was what he said before throwing Virgil in to a pitch black room and locking the door, and wrapped the rest of us in chains.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil's P.O.V  
We've been trapped in this room for days. Roman and I have been shackled to the floor while Logan and Patton are chained to the wall. "Virgil what they said isn't true is it?" Patton asked for what seemed the millionth time. "For the last time Patton I don't know!" I yelled. I honestly didn't know. I don't remember doing that, but at the same time, I feel like I did that. "Well, how do you not know Virgil?! I mean we trusted you, Virgil! I trusted you! To break someone's trust by trying to kill off their creator is low! And I know I'm not the one for emotions, but what you possibly did has made me feel rage, Virgil!" Logan yelled. I looked down ashamed of myself. "Virgil," I looked up to Roman. "I believe you didn't do it." "What?" I said surprised. "I don't believe you did it." "Why?" "Because Virgil, you would remember doing something like that. And if you did, I believe you would have admitted to it. You would have asked Thomas to forgive you for it." I didn't know what to say. "Virgil, tell us what you remember of that night." I heard Logan say. "I was hanging out with Derek when he said we should mess with Thomas. We were throwing ideas on how to and then... I think... I came up with the idea to... kill Thomas? It's blurry. I clearly remember coming up with ideas. My first idea was to kidnap Roman and Derek's was... his was... I can't remember what his was. Then it's fuzzy. I sorta remember someone, I don't know if it was me or him, but I know someone said,'That's crazy!? We can't do that! That's just insane.' Then I... remember shutting the door. Then things get fuzzy. I don't remember going to the mind palace. I don't remember coming back to this place. I remember Deceit opening my door screaming 'WHAT DIDN’T YOU DO?!' Before tackling me. I remember me screaming ‘WHAT DID I DO?!’ As he and Derek dragged me to an isolated room. They said I tried to kill Thomas, but again I don’t remember doing that. If anything I definitely remember talking to Derek, going to my room, and then being thrown into a room.” “I can tell you...what really...happened.” We all screamed and Roman screamed longer than the rest of us. Once he finished, he apologized and we all looked at Blake. “What do you want?” I said coldly. “I brought... you guys food... and I... wanted to...talk to...you guys...” “Why do you think we would want to talk to you after you threw us in here!?” Logan asked. “I’m on Logan’s side for once. Blake I trusted you! How could you do this to us. To me! I thought we were friends.” Roman added. “I’m...sorry...I didn’t...have a...choice...it was...do it...or die...” “What?” Patton asked. “Let me...explain...”


	11. Chapter 11

Virgil's P.O.V  
My eyes were on Blake. I watched him shift uncomfortably while all eyes are on him. "Explain what exactly?" Logan asked. "Explain that... what I've done... isn't my fault... and that Virgil... didn't try... to kill... Thomas." He answered. Roman smiled and looked at me. "I knew you didn't do it." He said. I looked back at Blake. "Then who did?" I asked. "Derek..." He said. "Here's what... really happened that... day... Deceit wanted... to kill Thomas... and so did... Derek... And Deceit... knew that you ...would be able to.... go to the big... mind palace soon... So... deceit formulated... a plan to make... it seem like you ...did it... Derek and you... were going to make... plans on how to ...mess with Thomas... so it would seem ...like you made... the idea... but it was... Derek... Then... Derek went... to go kill... dressed like you... but he only... made it to the... control room ...and implanted the... thought before someone... noticed him... Deceit was angry... at Derek... but he knew... that the sides... in the big mind palace... would come looking... for who was in there... Well... one of them did... Roman." I looked over at Roman and saw that he looked paler, more afraid. "He wanted... whoever had come... into the big... mind palace... to be locked away... He said that... whoever had made... Thomas suicidal... didn't deserve to... be alive... Deceit had... agreed... and that's why... you were locked up... However... due to you're... isolation you... got stronger... Eventually leading... you to be a... core side... Now... do you understand... why you didn't... do it?" I nodded, but now I was upset and angry at Roman. How could he want a side to die? "He was only... trying to protect... Thomas... Virgil... Just like you are... He thought... he was doing... the right thing... He didn't know... it was you... who would get... locked up..." I looked up at Blake confused on how he knew what I was thinking. "I can... hear... your thoughts." "OH! What am I thinking?" Patton asked excitedly. "Puppies... and... freedom from... the chains... because they are... hurting... your wrist..." "Wow, I was thinking that!" Patton said. "Then why did you do what you did? Why did you lock us up?" Roman asked. "Because... Deceit wants control... of Thomas... He... made us... do it... He told us... that if we... didn't follow... what he said... he'll kill us..." "What? A side can't kill off another side. It's impossible." Logan stated. "He may not... be able to... physically... kill us... but he can... make Thomas... forget us... He can... make it... to where... we won't... ever be able... to form... Deceit wants to... be in control... and he... will do... anything... to get what... he wants..." "Well how can we stop him?" Patton asked with a look of sheer determination on his face. "By... out smarting him..." I looked around to see everyone with a look of determination on their face, ready to stop him. I looked at Roman and he nodded towards me. I looked over back to Blake,"What's the plan?"


	12. Chapter 12

Roman's P.O.V  
Blake smiled at Virgil before walking towards us with the tray still in hand. We watched Blake put down the tray. He removed the cover to reveal keys. "I had to... steal them... from Derek... So we... have to hurry... because... he'll notice that... they're missing... soon..." He took the keys and started to unchain us. We were rubbing our wrists as Blake put the keys away. He waved his hand and the keys disappeared. "So what's the plan?" Logan asked. "First... I have to... get you guys... out of here... Once I do... you guys... need to get... the others... Once you... guys do that... you need to... come back here... Deceit will be... in his room... during ...all of this... because... he put Derek... and I... in charge of... watching you guys... I'll... distract Derek... the entire time... you guys escape... and... round up... the others... With... all of us... together... we can... overpower him... by locking him... in the... isolation room..." "Wait," Patton interrupted,"What's the isolation room?" "It's the room where I was locked in. There's nothing in there except a blanket, sink, tub, and toilet. The only light there is from the small slot in the door where you get food and water. And in that room, your powers don't work. The room is meant to make a very negative side to become powerless and to fade away. However, because I'm anxiety, it only made me stronger." I put a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulder. He just gave me a sad smile in return. "Alright then! Let's go!" Patton screamed pumping his fist in the air. We all quickly shushed him as he blushed and gave us a quiet sorry. "Once I... leave this room... quickly... run to the exit... It's the... big red door..." With that, Blake left. We quickly ran through the door. We frantically looked for the red door before Logan whispered yelled,"It's over there!" We followed him towards the door. When we opened the door, we were meet with Deceit holding Blake, one arm wrapped around Blake's waist keeping him in place, and one hand wrapped around his mouth silencing him. I could hear Blake whimpering in pain, and I could see tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. Deceit had a vicious smile on his face. "Well what don’t we have here?~” Deceit said. “Let Blake go Deceit,” Parton said surprisingly maliciously. “I think I will Patton.~ You see, Blake here didn’t break a promise. You of all people should know how that breaking a promise is right.~” Deceit’s hold on Blake tightened and he let out a loud whimper of pain. Before anyone could say anything, Virgil launched himself at Deceit. Deceit, as if he knew this was going to happen, let go of Blake and grabbed onto Virgil. “Deceit no!” Before I could do anything, he disappeared without a trace. We all looked at Blake shocked as he continued to cry. “What just happened?”


End file.
